Fantasy sports have become increasingly popular. This is particularly true of fantasy football (based on the National Football League (NFL)), but is also true of other sports. When creating fantasy teams, participants today typically go to a fantasy sports website or application, create an account, and then specify a league that they wish to join, frequently organized by their friends. Depending on the sport, there may be an opportunity for participants to select or draft athletes at the beginning of a fantasy season. Thereafter, participants may select the athletes from their roster that they want to play on a given day/week, while benching other athletes. As actual games are being played in different cities and times across the country or world, fantasy sports participants watch their scores fluctuate relative to an opponent as their athletes do well or poorly in their actual games. In fantasy football, the week may conclude with Monday Night Football, after which the winners and losers of that week's play are known.